Bloody Days
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Una misteriosa criatura esta raptando y asesinando a mujeres en el mundo humano. La misión de los chicos es detenerla, sin saber a lo que se enfrentan y Kurama es el mas afectado por la situación. Algo de shounen ai muy leve, algo de sangre y muertes.
1. Noche Lluviosa

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.

Capitulo 1

Kurama´s POV

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama. Como si el cielo comprendiera mi estado de ánimo, la lluvia caía sin parar. La casa se sentía muy solitaria sin mi familia, que se encontraba de viaje. Estaba distraído con mis pensamientos cuando escuché un ruido en mi ventana. Era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, no pude ver nada, así que decidí ignorarlo, pero lo escuché nuevamente, ahora con más fuerza. De mala gana me levanté, con algo de dificultad, pues estaba algo entumido después de varias horas de inmovilidad. Me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí. Al instante una sombra negra entró por ella. No había duda alguna de quien era, después de todo, él era la única persona que me visitaba. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tomé una toalla y se la di al demonio de fuego. Estaba completamente mojado, probablemente llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. Me senté en la cama mientras observaba como se secaba.

-¿Quieres algo de comer, Hiei?-

-Hn-

-Bueno, yo iré a preparar algo. Puedes tomar algo de mi ropa para que puedas quitarte esa que estas usando. Te quedará algo grande, pero servirá en lo que se seca la tuya.-

Al no recibir respuesta, me dirigí a la cocina. Había estado tan distraído, que no había notado que era casi media noche, y no había comido nada en casi todo el día. Tenía mucha hambre. Abrí el refrigerador, pero no había mucho de donde escoger. Sabía que debí haber ido a comprar algo por la tarde, pero no había tenido ganas de salir. Me las arreglé para preparar un par de sándwiches y regrese a mi habitación.

Para mi sorpresa, Hiei había hecho caso a lo que dije. Su típica ropa negra estaba amontonada en un rincón, y había tomado una sudadera azul oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla. Estaba sentado en mi cama, cruzado de piernas. No se movió cuando me senté a su lado. Le acerqué uno de los platos, pero solo se le quedo mirando. No me pareció correcto comer frente a él, así que puse ambos platos en el suelo. Él seguía sin hacer ni decir algo. El silencio estaba volviéndose insoportable, así que trate de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace bastante tiempo que no habías venido.-

-Eso no es algo que te importe.-

-Está bien. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.-

Desde que entro hasta ese momento, no nos habíamos mirado a los ojos, pero no me importaba, porque me sentía muy bien con su compañía. Sin previo aviso, una mano se posó en mi rostro y lo giró, de modo que Hiei y yo quedamos frente a frente. Él me miró fijamente por unos instantes.

-Estás actuando extraño.-

-No es nada, Hiei. Me sentía algo solo antes de que vinieras, pero ahora estoy mejor porque estoy contigo.-

-A veces actúas de un modo incomprensible, ¿sabes?-

Hiei se quedó mirándome, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero los abrí de golpe al sentir el suave roce de sus labios. Hiei estaba besándome. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante su acción. El beso duró solo unos pocos segundos y luego el separó su rostro del mío.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero no podía escucharla. Sólo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, que eran tan violentos que no me hubiera sorprendido si Hiei los estuviera escuchando en ese momento. La comida había quedado totalmente olvidada.

Hiei me miraba expectante. Probablemente esperaba ya una respuesta de mi parte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, posé mis labios sobre los suyos, suavemente como había hecho él antes.

En ese momento, se escucharon nuevamente unos golpes en la ventana. El beso se estaba volviendo apasionado, yo no quería separarme de él, pero los golpes no se callaban. A mi pesar me separé de Hiei y abrí la ventana, sólo para encontrarme con una chica peli azul que me miraba con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Me moví hacia un lado para dejarla entrar. Hiei volvió a quedarse quieto al verla. Botan estaba empapada, su cabello y su kimono goteaban formando un pequeño charco a su alrededor. Al verla en ese estado, me sentí algo avergonzado por haberla hecho esperar bajo la lluvia.

-¡Ya era hora Kurama! El clima esta terrible, me ha costado mucho llegar aquí-

-Disculpa Botan, no era mi intención hacerte esperar-

-Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. –

Mientras hablaba, trataba de secar un poco su cabello con la toalla que le había dado a Hiei, y que este había dejado al borde de la cama. Cada ciertos segundos, Hiei me dirigía una mirada que no pude interpretar.

-Hiei, que bueno que estas aquí tú también, me has ahorrado un tiempo. Koenma quiere verlos a ambos en su despacho lo más pronto posible.-

-¿Ya le has avisado a Yuusuke y a Kuwabara?-

-Fui a buscarlos a ellos primero, pero no había nadie en las casas de ninguno de los dos. Volveré a buscarlos ahora mismo.-

-Está bien. Iremos de inmediato.-

-Perfecto. Yo me voy adelantando. Parece que esta lluvia va para largo y quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.-

Botan salió por la ventana, que se había quedado abierta, dejándonos solos como al principio. Sin decir nada, Hiei tomo sus usuales ropas negras, que ya estaban secas para ese momento y fue al baño a cambiarse. Yo lo observaba por detrás, lamentándome por la interrupción.

Cuando él salió del baño, fue mi turno de cambiarme. Tome uno de mis trajes del armario empecé a desvestirme en el mismo cuarto, después de decirle a Hiei que se diera la vuelta. No había tiempo que perder.

Al terminar de cambiarme me acerque a él por detrás y puse mi mano sobre su hombro para darle a entender que estaba listo. Cerré la ventana, que aún estaba abierta, y salimos por la puerta del frente.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, empapándonos al mismo instante de salir. Nos dimos una última mirada y emprendimos el camino.


	2. La Caverna

Capitulo 2

Kurama´s POV

Cuando llegamos al despacho de Koenma, Yuusuke y Kuwabara ya se encontraban ahí. No creí que nos hubiéramos tardado tanto. Caminamos hacia ellos y nos paramos a su lado.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran-

Kuwabara parecía bastante molesto por haber estado esperando, lo mismo que Yuusuke, a quien, aunque no decía nada, su cara lo delataba.

Antes de que ellos siguieran reprochándonos por la tardanza, Koenma entró a la sala caminando rápidamente. Algo grave debía de haber pasado.

-Ya que están todos, les explicaré lo más breve posible en qué consiste esta misión. Durante este último par de semanas, han desaparecido varias chicas en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Me ha llegado el reporte de que fueron capturadas por una criatura que ha sido vista cerca de la frontera con el Ningenkai. La mayor parte de esas chicas ya ha sido encontrada, o al menos, lo que queda de ellas. Hay tres de las que no hemos tenido noticia alguna, así que existe la posibilidad de que aún se encuentren con vida en algún sitio. Su deber es ir y rescatarlas lo más pronto posible, antes de que corran la misma suerte que las demás. Aquí hay unas fotografías de ellas, para que puedan reconocerlas.-

Koenma colocó tres fotografías sobre su escritorio. A juzgar por su aspecto, ninguna de esas chicas debía ser mayor de 17 años. Me pareció terrible la situación, que unas chicas tan jóvenes tuvieran que pasar por ese tipo de experiencia, y que ni siquiera fuera seguro si llegarían a ver otro amanecer.

Hasta ese momento, yo fui el único que se había acercado al escritorio, pero los otros, movidos por la curiosidad, hicieron lo mismo.

-Será mejor que se vayan de una vez.-

Esta había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en que había visto a Koenma tan preocupado por algo. Tomé las fotografías y las guardé con cuidado. Algo me decía que esta misión iba a ser más complicada que cualquiera de las que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, pero no teníamos más opción que cumplir con ella.

Botan nos guió hasta el portal más cercano y antes de darnos cuenta, nos encontrábamos ya en el Makai.

Decidimos separarnos a ver si era posible que encontráramos algún rastro de esa criatura o de las chicas desaparecidas. No tardó mucho para que Yuusuke diera la voz de alarma.

Nos reunimos a su alrededor y miramos en la dirección que señalaba. Frente a nosotros se alzaba una caverna, con aspecto de tener una gran profundidad y altura una vez que se estaba en su interior. Un desagradable olor a muerte y putrefacción escapaba de su entrada, contaminando todo el aire de las cercanías. En esa parte del bosque la vida parecía haber escapado, el silencio que reinaba era inquietante, dando la impresión de que el peligro se encontraba por doquier.

Al acercarnos más, el hedor se volvió más intenso. Sentí arcadas, y mi vista se nubló tanto que tuve que recargarme en un árbol para mantenerme en pie. Parece que a mí fue al único al que le afecto tanto el lugar. Mi olfato es más sensible que el de los otros, y obviamente esa no era la primera vez que me encontraba con algo parecido, pero simplemente es algo a lo que creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme.

Yuusuke se acerco a mí y se inclino para verme a la cara. Como no quería preocuparlos, me incorpore lo más rápido que me fue posible.

-Estoy bien. No es nada.-

Si me creyeron o no, no lo dijeron. Me dirigieron una mirada de sospecha y esperaron por mí antes de seguir caminando.

Al entrar a la caverna, la oscuridad era total, y nuestros ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrase a ella. El aspecto era mucho peor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber imaginado.

El suelo estaba cubierto por cadáveres de otros demonios en diferentes estados de putrefacción. A uno de los lados se podía distinguir una pila de restos de cuerpos femeninos aún frescos, con sangre coagulada en las numerosas llagas que cubrían casi toda la piel de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Al ir avanzando, nuestros pasos resonaban en los charcos de fluidos que manaban de los restos putrefactos. Caminábamos con precaución, listos para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido a parte de nuestros pasos.

La primera sección de la caverna no era muy profunda. Aún no había rastro de nadie. Llegamos a una bifurcación que se encontraba aproximadamente a un tercio de la longitud total del lugar.

Una mirada bastó para decidir el siguiente paso. Yuusuke y Kuwabara tomaron el camino de la derecha, mientras que Hiei y yo tomamos el de la izquierda.


	3. El Rescate

Capitulo 3

Kurama´s POV

Hiei caminaba a mi lado en silencio. El túnel parecía no tener fin. Habíamos caminado un tramo largo sin dificultad alguna, en esa parte la cantidad de cuerpos había ido disminuyendo considerablemente. Parecía que llevábamos bastante tiempo caminando, cuando sentimos el ki de Yuusuke y Kuwabara aumentar rápidamente.

Regresamos el camino andado corriendo. Entramos al túnel de la derecha y seguimos corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a una enorme bóveda dentro de la misma caverna.

Yuusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban luchando contra lo que supuse que era la criatura que había causado todos estos problemas.

Su aspecto era repugnante. Lucía como un enorme esqueleto deforme solamente recubierto por un pellejo putrefacto, viscoso y brillante, que estaba tan tirante que parecía que iba a rasgarse en cuanto la criatura hiciera el menor movimiento. En su boca había un par de colmillos afilados, y chorreaba el mismo líquido pestilente que inundaba esa parte de la caverna. Unas garras afiladas como sables relucían en sus manos. Sus pequeños ojos amarillentos y aguados tenían un brillo demoniaco.

Detrás de la criatura, en medio de un charco de sangre, se encontraba el cadáver de una de las chicas que debíamos rescatar. Su cuerpo había sido destrozado brutalmente. Le faltaban todas las extremidades, que no estaban a la vista. La cabeza estaba casi totalmente desprendida del torso, sólo sostenida por un delgado trozo de piel. El torso estaba abierto en canal, y las vísceras estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Su rostro aún conservaba una mueca de terror absoluto.

Aun más atrás, apoyadas contra la pared rocosa de la caverna, se encontraban las otras dos chicas, inconscientes.

Voltee hacia donde estaban los chicos, y vi que Hiei se había unido ya a ellos. Aprovechando la situación, me dispuse a rescatarlas a ellas.

No era nada sencillo maniobrar en un sitio tan resbaloso y repleto de cuerpos como aquel. Como pude llegue hasta ellas, puse a ambas chicas sobre mi espalda y traté de llegar a la entrada del túnel, pero la criatura alcanzó a notarme y me cerró el paso. Volteé fugazmente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, y los vi tendidos en el suelo.

En mi situación actual, no me era posible luchar. No podía arriesgar las vidas de las chicas. Vi como la criatura alzaba su brazo huesudo, listo para atacarme. Me preparé para recibir un golpe directo, pero este nunca llego.

Hiei se había levantado y atacaba a la criatura, haciéndola retroceder. Golpearon una de las paredes, y unas cuantas rocas se desprendieron, cayendo sobre la criatura atontándola unos instantes. Hiei se acercó a mí, con un rostro de preocupación que no recordaba haber visto anteriormente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si. Gracias por la ayuda.-

-Date prisa y sácalas de aquí. Son un estorbo. Te alcanzaremos afuera al terminar con esto.-

Me sentí feliz al saber que Hiei se preocupaba por mí, pero esa felicidad no duró mucho. Yuusuke y Kuwabara ya se habían incorporado y me miraban atentamente.

-¡Kurama! ¡Necesitamos que nos ayudes con esto!-

Unos débiles gemidos a mis espaldas captaron mi atención. Las chicas se estaban despertando.

Un gran estruendo indicó que la criatura había logrado liberarse de los escombros. Al verla, las chicas gritaron horrorizadas y trataron de escapar, pero estaban tan aterradas que sus piernas no las sostenían bien.

Se habían separado de mí, y Yuusuke les ordenó que buscaran algún sitio donde esconderse, algo bastante sencillo tomando en cuenta las pilas de cadáveres que ocupaban también esa parte de la caverna y la gran cantidad de grietas en la roca. Saqué mi látigo, y seguí a los otros en el ataque.

La criatura era mucho más rápida de lo que había podido notar anteriormente. Pudo evadir mis ataques con facilidad, y asestarme un golpe en el vientre, lanzándome a la pared en la cual habían estado apoyadas las chicas.

Escuche la voz de Hiei gritar mi nombre, y unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a mí. Un hilo de sangre escurría de mi boca, y mi traje se había manchado con la sangre a medio coagular que había pertenecido a la tercera chica. Me levanté con algo de dificultad, para encontrarme con Hiei, que se encontraba ya frente a mí.

Ignoré su mirada de preocupación y miré con odio a la criatura. Esta comenzó a avanzar en mi dirección, sin siquiera prestar atención a los otros que aún estaban atacándola. Ya estaba preparado para cuando me atacara, cuando me di cuenta de su verdadero objetivo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, aqui está otro capítulo. Trataré de que el siguiente sea más largo, si no, no se cuantos capítulos acabará teniendo la historia. Sugerencias, comentarios son bien recibidos.


	4. El Final De La Lucha

Capitulo 4

Kurama´s POV

A mi derecha, detrás de una de las pilas de cadáveres, se encontraba una de las chicas. Me dirigió una mirada de terror al ver a la criatura acercarse lentamente a su escondite.

Sin dudarlo, traté de ayudarla. De un salto llegué a donde ella estaba y la tomé en brazos, dispuesto a alejarla lo más que se pudiera de la criatura, pero esta me golpeó nuevamente, haciéndonos caer sobre otra montaña de cuerpos. Había logrado colocar a tiempo a la chica frente a mí, de manera que ella no recibiera el impacto.

Los otros estaban muy cerca de su límite, ni siquiera habían podido retrasar a la criatura. Me separé de la chica y me adelanté todo lo que pude, empuñando una espada de hierba, ya que mi látigo había sido destruido por las garras de la criatura.

Ataqué con toda la rapidez y precisión que me fueron posibles, pero no sucedió nada. El cuerpo de la criatura no tenía ni un rasguño. Seguí atacando. Trataba de darle tiempo a la chica para escapar, pero ella estaba petrificada.

En el pequeño momento en que me distraje para verla, las garras de la criatura atravesaron mi brazo. Mi alarido resonó en todo el lugar, seguido por un grito de la chica, horrorizada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

La mano de la criatura iba a golpearme nuevamente, pero Hiei fue más rápido y me retiró del camino. Me zafé de sus brazos como pude y fui por la chica, que se había quedado desprotegida.

Llegué hasta ella por la parte trasera de la pila y la tomé del brazo, pero ella no respondía. Su mirada estaba perdida en los amarillentos ojos de la criatura, que se acercaba lentamente a nosotros.

Conseguí que volteara hacia mí, incluso traté de moverla, pero estaba completamente tiesa. La criatura ya estaba frente a nosotros, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tres de sus afiladas garras atravesaron el cráneo de la chica por detrás.

La sangre salpicó mi rostro. Yuusuke y Kuwabara, quienes habían estado mirando todo por detrás, hicieron una mueca. Hiei estaba impasible.

La mirada de la chica, antes llena de terror, ahora era escalofriantemente vacía. Había muerto. Yo debía protegerla, y permití que muriera de una manera espantosa.

Un crujido resonó en el silencio. La criatura estrujaba la cabeza de la chica y los huesos de su cráneo crujían bajo la presión. Me consoló un poco la idea de que su muerte hubiera sido rápida, así ya no tendría que estar sufriendo más tiempo esa tortura. En ese momento, su cráneo terminó de destrozarse.

Todos estábamos paralizado ante tal visión. Por nuestras mentes cruzó la idea de que ese podría ser nuestro destino y el de la chica restante si la pelea se alargaba aún más.

El grito de furia de Yuusuke resonó en la caverna. Kuwabara y él comenzaron un último ataque. También yo sentí como la ira nublaba mi juicio, y saltando los cadáveres que me separaban de ellos, comencé un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las fuertes emociones del momento hicieron que mis ataques incrementaran su velocidad, al igual que los de los demás.

A la mitad del ataque, sentimos como el ki de Hiei incrementaba rápidamente. Comprendimos inmediatamente lo que planeaba, pero no me pareció una buena idea. Por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, nos sería muy difícil salir de la caverna antes de que esta se derrumbara por el enorme poder del dragón, sin tomar en cuenta que no sabíamos que había pasado con la otra chica, a la que no habíamos visto desde que se le ordenara ocultarse.

La criatura se encontraba suficientemente lejos como para que Hiei reuniera su ki, se encontraba devorando los restos de la chica que acababa de matar. Aprovechando ese tiempo, nosotros tres nos dedicamos a buscar a la chica restante. Kuwabara la encontró en una grieta que había quedado entre las rocas después del primer ataque. Estaba inconsciente, así que la puso sobre su hombro y corrimos hacia la entrada de la bóveda. Hiei ya estaba ahí, y lanzó su ataque en cuanto pasamos nosotros. El ruido de la bóveda derrumbándose fue lo único que podía ser escuchado en ese momento.

Un temblor hizo que aminoráramos la marcha. El túnel por el que corríamos también estaba derrumbándose. Yuusuke y Kuwabara se adelantaron con la chica, mientras que yo me quede ahí, esperando ver a Hiei viniendo en esa dirección.

El túnel no iba a sostenerse por mucho tiempo más. En ese momento vi a Hiei corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida. Se veía muy cansado, pero había logrado salir a tiempo. Me sentí aliviado cuando se detuvo frente a mí y tomó mi mano. Su calidez era reconfortante. Sin soltarme, ambos corrimos a la salida, el techo derrumbándose detrás de nosotros.

Al salir, una nube de polvo cubrió todo alrededor de la entrada de la cueva. Hiei aprovechó ese momento para soltarme, y así evitar cualquier comentario por parte de Yuusuke o Kuwabara. Nos dieron unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, y entonces nos dirigimos al despacho de Koenma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, iba a subir esto el domingo, pero no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Así que lo pongo hoy. No olviden dejar review XD y cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada. (Pensaré bien eso si es tuya, nekos dream)


	5. La Nueva Misión

Capitulo 5

Kurama´s POV

Al vernos entrar al despacho, Botan se cubrió la boca en una mueca de horror. Voltee a ver a los otros, y entendí el porqué de su reacción. No teníamos el mejor aspecto después de esa pelea, nuestras ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, que aun seguía goteando de nuestras heridas abiertas.

Koenma aun no había llegado, así que Yuusuke y Kuwabara dejaron a la chica, aun inconsciente, en el suelo, y se recargaron en una de las columnas del lugar. Hiei estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido por la gran cantidad de ki que había utilizado, con cuidado apoye mi mano sobre su hombro e, imitando a los otros, nos recargamos en la columna opuesta.

Hiei tenía los ojos cerrados. Como pude, me senté en el suelo, y recargue su cabeza en mi hombro para que descansara. Mis manos temblaban un poco, y comenzaba a sentir bastante frio. Sentía unos grandes deseos de irme, pero sabía que debía esperar.

Me recargue un poco sobre Hiei, y esto hizo que el abriera los ojos. Me miro y yo le sonreí, con un sonrojo apenas visible en mis mejillas. Podía sentir las miradas de Yuusuke y Kuwabara fijas en nosotros, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera intentar disimular, además, a mi no me importaba realmente su opinión, si ocultaba mis muestras de afecto, era por decisión de Hiei.

Me acomode un poco más, tratando de no recargarme en mi brazo herido. En el suelo aun podían verse las pequeñas gotas de sangre de mi herida. Cerré los ojos, tratando de dejar mi mente en blanco por al menos unos instantes.

Unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Cuando Koenma entro a su despacho, ninguno de nosotros se movió. Todo estaba en silencio, incluso Botan, que normalmente habla mucho, estaba callada. Koenma le dio un vistazo a la chica, se sentó frente a su escritorio, y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta misión no ha ido nada bien, chicos, pero al menos han podido rescatar a una de las secuestradas.-

Yuusuke se acerco hacia el escritorio con una mirada amenazante. El ambiente estaba poniéndose muy tenso.

-Sabemos que esta maldita misión fue un fracaso, no tienes que recordárnoslo. ¿Vas a decirnos algo que no sepamos aun, o podemos largarnos ya?-

Era como si él estuviera hablando por todos en ese momento. Yo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y no los abrí aun cuando Koenma siguió hablando.

-Bueno, hemos tratado de averiguar de dónde ha salido esa criatura con la que se han enfrentado, pero aun no tenemos ninguna idea.-

Ahora era Kuwabara quien iba a gritarle a Koenma, pero unos débiles gemidos llamaron nuestra atención. La chica, de la que casi nos habíamos olvidado para ese momento, estaba comenzando a despertar.

Esperamos en silencio mientras se incorporaba, sin saber qué hacer. Ella miro a su alrededor, desorientada. Al ver a Yuusuke, su mirada era de curiosidad, parecía que aun trataba de comprender en donde se encontraba, pero al vernos a Hiei y a mí, su mirada cambio completamente. Estaba aterrada por nuestra presencia.

No sé cuánto de la pelea hubiera logrado ver ella, pero fuera lo que fuera, solo parecía temernos a nosotros dos. Me incorpore e intente acercarme a ella, pero a cada paso que yo daba, ella se alejaba.

Finalmente desistí, y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Koenma. Kuwabara se acerco entonces hacia donde estaba la chica y comenzó a hablar un poco con ella.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella? ¿Crees que aun corra peligro?-

Yuusuke seguía haciendo preguntas. Yo me limité a escuchar sus comentarios, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Como es lo único que tenemos por el momento, tendrán que cuidarla. Creo que estará bien si se organizan para cuidarla un día cada uno. Traten de que no se dé cuenta, eso podría afectar el resultado de su nueva misión.-

Ni a Yuusuke ni a Hiei pareció agradarles la idea de pasar un día completo cada uno cuidándola, pero no había opción.

-¡Hey Kuwabara! Ven aquí.-

Koenma llamo a Kuwabara para asignar los días de la guardia. Al parecer no confiaba lo suficiente en que nosotros cuatro nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para ello.

-Como ya les he dicho a los otros, cuidaran a la chica por un tiempo, hasta que sepamos algo de la criatura o hasta que parezca estar fuera de peligro. Yuusuke, por quejarte tanto, tú tendrás la primera guardia. Después ira Kuwabara, luego Hiei, y por último, Kurama. Esto es algo con lo que hay que empezar inmediatamente. Yuusuke, tendrás un poco de tiempo para descansar, pero quiero que estés aquí a primera hora mañana para mandarte a casa de la chica.-

Yuusuke se había quedado sin habla, mientras Kuwabara hacia todo su esfuerzo para no reírse. Antes de que Koenma sugiera hablando, o cambiara de opinión, Hiei y yo salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos a mi casa, que para esos momentos aun debía encontrarse vacía.


	6. Un Día Tranquilo

Kurama´s POV

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa, fue darme un baño caliente. Estaba realmente agotado después de la pelea, y por la sangre que había perdido durante el trayecto.

Hiei se había quedado dormido en mi cama, y no me atreví a despertarlo tan pronto.

Me alegré de que mi madre no se encontrara en casa, no sé que hubiera hecho de verme con ese aspecto. Mis heridas eran profundas, pero ya habían parado de sangrar y no tardarían tanto en sanar.

Después de estar un rato bajo el agua caliente, decidí que era hora de salir. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me miré al espejo. Mi rostro mostraba un gran cansancio y estaba algo pálido. Aparté los ojos de mi reflejo y comencé a secarme. Aún debía curar las heridas de Hiei, además, no sabía si el también querría darse un baño.

Salí del baño con un pantalón, y saqué algo de ropa limpia para que Hiei se cambiara y un pequeño botiquín.

Hiei seguía profundamente dormido, pero no podía revisarlo de ese modo. Lo sacudí un poco, y el abrí los ojos lentamente.

Se incorporó, mirándome con molestia por haberle despertado. No tardó en notar que había dejado la ropa y el botiquín a su lado.

-No estoy herido. Mejor encárgate de tus heridas.-

Dicho esto, tomó la ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Curé mi brazo rápidamente, dejé el botiquín en el suelo y me puse una camisa que había dejado ahí. Me recosté y estuve unos minutos con la mirada perdida en el techo. Lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar lo sucedido ese día.

Hiei salió del baño y se recostó a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y el acarició mis cabellos hasta que me quedé dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz del sol que me daba directo en el rostro fue lo que me despertó. Hiei ya no estaba en la cama. La ventana estaba abierta y una brisa entraba por ella.

Vi que el reloj que estaba en la pared marcaba las diez. Había dormido demasiado, no era común que me pasara eso.

Me cambié de ropa, cerré la ventana y fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Comí algo de cereal que había en la alacena y después de tomar algo de dinero, fui a comprar algo de comida para más tarde.

El día estaba bastante soleado, pero los charcos que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior aún no se habían secado del todo. El viento que soplaba parecía anunciar que ese día también llovería.

A pesar de la hora, no había muchas personas por la calle. Todo estaba tranquilo. Antes de ir al supermercado, decidí dar un corto paseo por el parque.

El lugar estaba muy fresco y verde. Era relajante pasear y sentir el aroma de las plantas, ver a los niños jugar en el pasto y saltando en los charcos.

Me senté en una banca cercana, y permanecí ahí por un rato, disfrutando en silencio de ese rato de paz que tanta falta me hacía.

Cerca del medio día, continué mi camino hacia el supermercado. Una vez ahí, compré bastantes cosas, suficiente para dos personas, ya que no estaba seguro de si Hiei se quedaría a comer durante los días en que tuviéramos que estar de guardia, y no quería tener que volver a salir tan pronto a hacer las compras nuevamente.

El camino de regreso lo sentí muy corto. Ya había mas personas por la calle, pero todo seguía igual de tranquilo.

Al llegar a la casa, vi a Hiei apoyado en un árbol cercano, con su usual ropa negra. Me extraño verlo ahí, creí que tardaría más tiempo en regresar, si es que lo hacía, especialmente no esperaba verlo esperando que yo regresara.

En eso, recordé que había cerrado la ventana en la mañana, por lo mismo de que no lo esperaba tan pronto. No pude hacer nada, más que disculparme, y dejarle pasar.

El se recostó en el sillón de la sala, mientras que yo fui a la cocina a preparar algo. Aún era temprano para comer, y aunque había desayunado tarde, ya tenía hambre, lo mismo que Hiei, que no había comido nada en lo que iba del día.

Después de comer, el resto del día lo pasamos descansando para recuperar fuerzas antes de nuestras respectivas guardias.


	7. Compañía

Bien aquí esta otro capítulo. No he puesto el disclaimer en los capítulos anteriores porque me da flojera, además todos saben que YYH no me pertenece, no creí necesario repetirlo tanto.

Kurama´s POV

Los siguientes dos días pasaron con demasiada rapidez, la lluvia, que no había parado en ese tiempo, le daba un aspecto deprimente a todo y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. En ese par de días, ni Hiei ni yo dejamos la casa.

Yo estaba preocupado por saber cómo iban las cosas, pues no habíamos tenido noticias por parte de Koenma ni de los chicos.

Para mi alivio, Yuusuke fue a comer a la casa después de su guardia, y gracias a algunas llamadas que hizo Kuwabara, nos enteramos de que por el momento, todo estaba en orden. La chica estaba a salvo y no había ninguna señal de peligro.

El tercer día, Hiei tuvo su guardia. Yo quería acompañarlo, pero él se negó a dejarme ir con la excusa de que aun necesitaba descansar.

Era el tercer día lluvioso seguido que había, pero sabía que Hiei estaría bien, así que trate de hacer caso a lo que decía de descansar, aunque yo no sintiera que fuera necesario.

Me quede en la cama hasta bastante tarde, después me prepare algo sencillo para desayunar y vi la televisión por un rato, hasta que me sentí demasiado aburrido. Comencé a leer un libro que había comprado hace poco, pero eso no era suficiente para distraerme en ese momento.

No me incomodaba estar solo en la casa, pero en esos pocos días me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hiei, y me parecía extraño que él no estuviera, además, me preocupaba que algo malo pudiera sucederle si esa criatura aparecía nuevamente.

Varias veces estuve tentado a ir a acompañarlo, pero no quería que se molestara conmigo, entonces solo me quedaba seguir sentado, esperando.

Cerca de la hora de la comida, alguien llamo a la puerta. Sin mucho ánimo fui a abrir, para encontrarme con Yuusuke y Kuwabara, completamente empapados.

Me aparte para dejarles entrar y fui a buscar unas toallas para que pudieran secarse.

-Gracias Kurama, por un momento creímos que no estarías en casa-

Los chicos dejaron las toallas mojadas sobre el sillón, y luego Yuusuke siguió hablando.

-Hey, pensé que no te importaría que viniera a comer otra vez, después de todo hoy no está Hiei, así que también pensé que tendrías comida de sobra. Ah y encontré a Kuwabara en el camino, así que también lo traje-

Después de asegurarles que no había problema alguno, y limpiar el rastro de agua que habían dejado desde la entrada a la sala, me senté con ellos en la sala. Ellos se pusieron a discutir de varias cosas, como siempre, mientras yo los escuchaba. Aunque no participara en la conversación, me agradaba tener algo de compañía, además, con personas como ellos era casi imposible estar aburrido, uno nunca sabe con qué cosa saldrán.

Estaban tan entretenidos, que no notaron cuando me fui a la cocina por algo de comer. Era algo extraño que ellos vinieran de visita, era agradable que durante esos días estuvieran pasando más seguido.

Había sobrado comida de los días anteriores, y había suficiente para tres. En cuanto les serví su porción, ellos la comieron rápidamente.

-En verdad me has ayudado mucho Kurama. Por culpa de Urameshi me he quedado sin dinero para lo que queda de la semana y mi hermana está furiosa conmigo. Pensé en ir al templo de Genkai, pero no quise molestar a mi linda Yukina pidiéndole comida, aunque esa hubiera sido una buena excusa para verla…-

No pude evitar sonreír con sus comentarios. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que nos conocimos, sus personalidades tampoco habían cambiando.

Estuvieron haciéndome compañía durante un rato mas, en el que siguieron platicando, esta vez yo también me uní a su conversación.

Apenas estaba atardeciendo, cuando la lluvia paro un poco. Aprovechando esto, Yuusuke y Kuwabara decidieron irse.

Me puse a leer mi libro por un rato más, hasta que el cielo se encontraba ya totalmente negro.

Ya sin nada más que hacer, fui a mi habitación dispuesto a dormir, ya que la noche siguiente no tendría esa oportunidad. Como estos últimos días me había estado quedando dormido, coloque una alarma para despertarme temprano y tener tiempo de dejar algunas cosas listas.

La lluvia había parado completamente y las nubes se habían disipado, permitiéndome ver el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana.

Con un último pensamiento sobre Hiei, me quede profundamente dormido.


	8. Acercamiento

Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece. Al igual que los otros el capítulo esta en el punto de vista de Kurama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana me desperté un par de horas antes de que sonara la alarma. A pesar de haber dormido bien por unas horas, la preocupación que sentía por Hiei me impidió seguir más tiempo así.

Me quede recostado, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el ruido de la lluvia, que había vuelto a comenzar en algún momento de la noche.

Igual al día en que esto había comenzado, el día se me antojaba deprimente, el color grisáceo del cielo y el viento helado que soplaba fuera no parecían anunciar algo bueno. Me levanté lentamente, y miré mi brazo herido. Debía cambiar la venda antes de irme, comenzaba a molestarme un poco.

No tenía hambre, y tampoco deseaba hacer nada de lo que había planeado el día anterior, lo único que quería era que todo pasara pronto, para poder regresar a mi tranquila vida diaria. Lo único que me molestaba un poco acerca de eso era que probablemente Hiei ya no estaría para hacerme compañía, y no sabía cuánto tiempo debería pasar para que nos encontráramos nuevamente.

Aún era algo temprano cuando me decidí a cambiarme y a salir de la casa. Todavía no era hora de ir a reemplazar a Hiei en la guardia, pero si iba antes podría pasar al menos un rato más a su lado y darme ánimos para la pesada noche que sin duda pasaría gracias al clima.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No pude evitar sonreír un poco con alivio cuando llegué a casa de la chica y todo se veía en orden. Hiei estaba sentado bajo un árbol que se encontraba frente a la casa, se le veía bastante aburrido e irritado, más que de costumbre. Me acerqué a él y me paré a su lado, cubriéndolo un poco con el paraguas que llevaba.

-Buenos días Hiei-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No podía pasar más tiempo esperando en casa-

Hiei seguía con la vista fija en la casa. No podía acercarse más o arriesgaba el éxito de misión, ya que la chica se aterraba ante su presencia y… la mía. También yo tendría que tomar mi distancia cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Hiei? He dejado la ventana de mi habitación sin seguro, no tendrás problemas para entrar.-

-¿Quién dijo que iba a regresar a tu casa?-

Mi mirada debió entristecerse en ese momento, pero él no lo notó. Sabía que me respondería con algo así, pero muy dentro de mí aún quedaba algo de esperanza de que las cosas sucedieran de diferente forma.

-Te acompañaré durante tu guardia-

Eso era algo que no esperaba, no de parte suya, pero escuchar eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Cerré el paraguas y me senté a su lado, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre ambos, apenas resguardados por el verde follaje del árbol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo pasaba con demasiada lentitud. Hace rato que nos encontrábamos ahí sentados, en el mismo lugar, y nada había cambiado. La calle estaba completamente vacía, la lluvia continuaba, y a lo lejos podíamos ver a la chica en su habitación.

Nuestro cabello y ropa chorreaban, pero no sentíamos mucho frío. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estar ahí era una pérdida de tiempo, no encontraba algún motivo por el cual la criatura, si milagrosamente había sobrevivido –algo que dudo mucho- vendría a buscar especialmente a esta chica, habiendo otras a las que podría capturar sin problema alguno.

Hiei parecía estar pensando algo similar, pues la mueca de disgusto en su rostro era cada vez más marcada. Probablemente él tenía cosas más importantes o interesantes que hacer en esos momentos que quedarse en ese lugar haciéndome compañía para observar a una chica humana al otro lado de la calle.

Esperaba al menos recibir alguna noticia de parte de Koenma, pero no parecía que se fuera a comunicarse pronto con nosotros.

Alcé la mirada hacía las ramas del árbol bajo el que nos encontrábamos. Todo había estado resultando terrible, pero cada minuto que pasaba nos acercaba al fin de la misión, al fin de toda esa situación desagradable en la que estábamos metidos.

Suspiré y regresé la mirada a la habitación de la chica. Ésta ya no se encontraba ahí, pero aún podía sentir su presencia en el interior de la casa.

Un extraño olor se hizo presente, algo difuso por el olor de la lluvia y la tierra mojada. Cada vez era más y más fuerte, el inconfundible olor de la putrefacción. El mismo olor de la cueva y de esa criatura.


End file.
